


Magnetic

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	Magnetic

Richly magnetic, you make me sing  
Drawn like a loose thread from my designated place  
Worrisome differentness brings anger and awe  
Loss of purpose replaced with curious familiarity  
You blow away my identity, and with it my fears  
Only until you pull me back and call me my new name.

BLANK TAPES - $1.00


End file.
